<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vertigo 眩晕 by icejeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331738">Vertigo 眩晕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen'>icejeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Furry, Hibiki is a cat, Other, while rei is a vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Rei adopted the cat Hibiki on his birthday.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vertigo 眩晕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>零酱生日快乐！！^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从古森林中央区回来，伟大的吸血鬼朔间零难得被绊住脚，直到清晨的太阳升到正上方才下定决心带它走。</p><p>他把小猫咪揣进怀里捋毛：“饿了吗？看着不太像，这么富于光泽的皮毛和健壮的四肢——别挠了小心刮坏爪子——还是发情了？发情了一般只会叫来着吗，我记得好像雄性还会到处蹭，来掀开一点让我看看——就说别挠了小心你的手——只是想我陪你玩吗？那你自己下来走吧。”</p><p>朔间零作势蹲下要将小猫端出去，被它钩住斗篷努力往回钻。</p><p>“乖啦。”搂紧小猫，他悠哉地往家的方向继续走，“刚才怎么叫那么大声？是你的癖好吗，嗯？像头狮子似的，长大了可怎么办。”他装模作样发起愁来。</p><p>朔间想到了什么：“就叫你Hibiki怎么样，响彻云霄，多有气势的名字呼呼。响君喜欢吗？”</p><p>响摇摇尾巴，未经修剪的脚毛尾毛挡住他的视线共堵住他的鼻腔，窝在怀里欢快地叫起来。</p><p> </p><p>黑骑士在会客厅等吸血鬼伯爵回城堡，不期然迎接回一只跑得比主子还快的通体洁白的小狮子。大神晃牙正捧着邻国黑魔法师捎他带来的咒术，和刚出炉的蘑菇乳蛋饼一样在藤篮里码得齐齐整整，魔法的香气熏得吸血鬼陶陶然，也把新来得小猫咪吸引了过来。</p><p>只见响咪地叫了一声，从吸血鬼怀里窜下来，如白虎扑食般跃进黑骑士的篮子里，魔法师辛苦搜集来的古本随着猫毛纷飞。</p><p>“你怎么不抓牢它！”大神骑士横眉冷对。</p><p>“哎呀。”吸血鬼跟在猫屁股后面收拾残局，“这不是挺好的吗。介绍一下，这是我们家新来的小朋友，响君。响君，这是你狗哥哥。”</p><p>大神晃牙对这等谑说不再有跳起来打他膝盖的激烈反应。效忠黑魔前，黑骑士在城堡里住过一段时间，一段说长不长说短不短，在他初出茅庐无处可归时收容了他整个青春期的时光。</p><p>零摇头：“小狗哪里都好，就是太念旧了，活在过去阴影下的人永远走不到光明处。”</p><p>“说给自己听的话不用带上我的名字。”大神等他回信带回给魔王。固然吸血鬼不善使黑魔法里的通信决，但也有自己的联络手段，而眼前这位不知从几时起就一鬼守着城堡的朔间大人，无论如何都拒绝使用祖上传下来的老法子，坚决要小狗兼职邮差，来往几片大陆间。同样老派的习惯还有在家里清洁、读书、观察森林，能do it yourself的事绝不动用法术咒语。</p><p>“你活得像个普通人一样。”</p><p>“是平民哦，吾辈只是活不死的老爷爷而已。”</p><p>响玩腻了法书，跳到零头上坐下来。</p><p>朔间施了个法，让自己对疼痛的感知减轻。</p><p>黑骑士无言以对，从背包里掏出另一份裹着货真价实蘑菇乳蛋饼的油纸，分给眼下堡里惟剩的一鬼一猫就走了。</p><p>响盘在派边上，等着零给它切晚餐，却被夹着腋下带进了浴室。被水沾湿的大猫一点也不显小，长毛黏糊在身上，像通体醇香的蛋白霜。零把鼻子埋进它背上：“都说猫咪怕水，你可真喜欢玩水，是老虎吗，还是投错身体的小狗狗？”</p><p>响嗷呜一下咬住他鼻子。</p><p>洗完澡，零给它裹上小毯子，从庭院里引来暖风吹干略有打结的毛发。响盘踞在宝座，吸血鬼没有丝毫温度的怀抱里，陪他一起看朋友搜寻了数十年才得来的咒术。</p><p>年历已经转到初秋，零不怕日光，不惧银饰，习惯冰冷的房间。以前养了许多小动物，比如狗、狐狸和狗熊的时候，他会升起房里的壁炉，或引进森林地火，在城堡下昼夜不休地烧，烧到春天再来，任它们玩耍。</p><p>现在他只是搂紧了响，到厨房里分好朋友烤好的，仍旧热气腾腾的乳蛋饼，从锅里倒出两杯混着柠檬片的热红酒。响兴致高昂地围着杯碟打转，最后只是舔了两口。</p><p>“以后吃正餐前可不许再吃零食。”零收起它的那碟热派，放进碗橱里。</p><p>他把响放回床上，自己在地毯上画阵法，响要走过去被他拦下，只好坐在床榻上歪着头看。看了不一会响就困了，趴在大方枕上，把枕芯鹅毛抓得四处飞舞。</p><p>响不怕死，它怕没有人陪它。零盘坐在阵法中，接住从高处跳下来的雪白团子。只有吸血鬼能杀死吸血鬼，只有<strong>猫咪</strong>可以杀死吸血鬼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>